1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to window treatments and, more particularly, to an interchangeable drape system that allows for easy and convenient removal, reversal, interchanging and replacement of drapes, valances and decorative elements to change the overall appearance of a window treatment.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Existing drape designs for windows typically use one or more drape panels made of a fabric material. The color, texture and pattern of the drape fabric is usually selected to complement the interior design of a room. The drape panels are hung on a horizontal rod or sliding track system above the top of a window and serve the purpose of dressing the window, while also blocking entry of light when drawn closed. A valance is often installed along a top of the drapes to hide unsightly hardware and to further dress the window. Ideally, it may be desirable to change the color and patterns of drapes according to the changing seasons, holidays, special occasions or simply to provide a fresh new design. However, current methods of drape installation make it very difficult and time consuming to interchange drape fabrics. Moreover, the cost to purchase and install drapes is considerably expensive. For these reasons, it is not practical or affordable for most homeowners and consumers to change their drapes on a periodic basis.
Accordingly, there remains a definite need for a window drape system that allows for easy attachment, removal, and interchanging of a base drape panel, a valance and supporting straps in order to selectively change and customize the overall appearance of a window treatment according to the desires of the user.
3. Objects and Advantages of the Invention
Considering the foregoing, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide an interchangeable window treatment system that allows for easy and convenient removal, replacement and interchanging of a base drape panel, a valance, and a plurality of supporting straps in order to selectively change the overall appearance of a window treatment according to a desired style, color scheme, and/or decorative theme.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an interchangeable window treatment system, as described above and further including decorative elements such as medallions, teddy bears, hearts, sports balls, and the like, for removable attachment to the interchangeable window treatment system.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide an interchangeable window treatment system that has reversible components, including a base drape panel, a valence and supporting straps, to thereby allow for a variety of customized color schemes according to the user's personal taste.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide an interchangeable window treatment system, as described above, which is easy to install and operate.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide an interchangeable window treatment system, as described above, which is affordable to the average consumer.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention are more readily apparent with reference to the following detailed description and accompanying illustrations.